DLC03Mitch.txt
DLC03ConvFarHarborCoAEnding |scene= |srow=2|topic=01045028|before=AllenLee: The Nucleus is a crater now. And the Children of Atom are piles of radioactive slag.|response=''{Surprised}'' So it really was a nuke?|after=AllenLee: Yeah. So stay far, far away from the Nucleus.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01045023|before=M07: Yeah!|response=''{SHOUT - victory, relief / Happy}'' 'Bout time!|after=AllenLee: So tell any friends or family that left the island to come back.|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2|topic=01045030|before=CaptainAvery: And if you know anything about them, you know how serious that is.|response=''{Suspicious / Suspicious}'' But those missionaries of his...|after=CaptainAvery: They won't be a problem, he's keeping them clear of Far Harbor. No more preachers coming.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104502E|before=CaptainAvery: They won't be a problem, he's keeping them clear of Far Harbor. No more preachers coming.|response=''{A little shocked / Surprised}'' So they just going to forgive what Allen's done?|after=CaptainAvery: Their, well, God commanded them to let that go. So, yeah, I think they've forgiven us.|abxy=A1a}} DLC03ConvFarHarborMitchCat |scene= |srow=3|topic=01008969|before=|response=''{Angry}'' Your damned cat knocked something over. Again.|after=Waitress: Aw, Tink don't mean anything by it, Mitch.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01008967|before=Waitress: Aw, Tink don't mean anything by it, Mitch.|response=''{Blustery, but secretly he likes the cat / Irritated}'' I swear, her tail's a menace. Does she even know it's attached to her bleeding hide?|after=Waitress: If you want me to work in this flea-ridden bar of yours, you'll watch your tone.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01008965|before=Waitress: If you want me to work in this flea-ridden bar of yours, you'll watch your tone.|response=''{Grumbly}'' Fine.|after=|abxy=A1a}} DLC03DialogueFarHarbor |scene= |srow=31|topic=01005C0A|trow=5|before=|response=''{Jovial / Amused}'' Mainlander. Today's your lucky day.|after=Mitch: Free beer for you. Ha!|abxy=A}} |before=|response=You look like you need an ice cold Vim!|after=Player Default: Let's see what you have on tap.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Booze for the belly, or bunk for the night?|after=Player Default: Let's see what you have on tap.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=How can the Last Plank set you up?|after=Player Default: Let's see what you have on tap.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Looking a mite too sober by my estimation. I can fix that.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you have on tap.|abxy=A}} |topic=01043369|before=Player Default: Look at you with all your mainland niceties.|response=''{Friendly}'' So drink up!|after=Mitch: You stay here over long and the Fog'll claim you, might as well meet her with a belly full of fire, hey?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005C09|before=DLC03MaleMitch: Mainlander. Today's your lucky day.|response=''{Friendly}'' Free beer for you. Ha!|after=Player Default: Thanks for the free drink.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005C08|before=Player Default: Thanks for the free drink.|response=''{Sarcasm / Amused}'' Look at you with all your mainland niceties.|after=Mitch: So drink up!|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005C07|before=Player Default: What's the catch?|response=''{Sincere / Friendly}'' Not a catch to be found. A full bar ain't no use to a corpse.|after=Mitch: So drink up!|abxy=B1a}} |topic=01005C06|before=Player Default: You give away free drinks often?|response=''{Gallows humor / Amused}'' A fully stocked bar ain't no use to a corpse, is it? Ha!|after=Player Default: Thanks for the free drink.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=01005C05|trow=2|before=Player Default: You have anything a bit stronger?|response=''{Really likes the PC, boisterous / Amused}'' Pushing your luck, are you? Ha. I like it. Take this, top shelf all around.|after=Mitch: So drink up!|abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: You have anything a bit stronger?|response=''{Amused but denied / Amused}'' Ha! I like your style, but... no.|after=Mitch: So drink up!|abxy=Y2a}} |topic=01005BFF|before=Mitch: So drink up!|response=''{Gallows humor / Amused}'' You stay here over long and the Fog'll claim you, might as well meet her with a belly full of fire, hey?|after=Player Default: Let's see what you have on tap.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005BFE|trow=4|before=Player Default: Let's see what you have on tap.|response=Now that's what I like to hear. Ha!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have on tap.|response=Plenty of selection.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have on tap.|response=Let's get you liquored up, then. Ha!|after=|abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have on tap.|response=Music to the ears.|after=|abxy=A4a}} |topic=01005BFD|trow=4|before=Player Default: No, thanks.|response=More for the rest of us.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: No, thanks.|response=You do know what a bar is for, right?|after=|abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: No, thanks.|response=Your loss.|after=|abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: No, thanks.|response=Pity.|after=|abxy=B4a}} |topic=01005BFC|trow=2|before=Player Default: I'd like to rent a room.|response=It's up the stairs.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'd like to rent a room.|response=No caps, no room. Period.|after=|abxy=X2a}} |topic=01005BFB|trow=8|before=Player Default: What's so special about the Fog on the island?|response=''{Spinning a horror story, lean in my friend / Conspiratorial}'' Can't you feel it? Even here - as safe as anyone can be on this damned island.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{A horror story - but he believes it / Conspiratorial}'' It's alive. You walk inland, and it'll blanket you up in no time. And if the clickety-click of the geiger don't get you...|after=|abxy=Y1b}} |before=|response=''{A horror story - fascinated like a moth to the flame / Conspiratorial}'' The madness will. The island will claim us all in the end.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you have on tap.|abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: What's so special about the Fog on the island?|response=''{Still spinning his story, but more morose / Somber}'' Yes. It's not natural. The Trappers you find inland, some were always murderous louts.|after=|abxy=Y2a}} |before=|response=''{Somber story / Conspiratorial}'' But many just got lost in the Fog. For too long. And your mind goes.|after=|abxy=Y2b}} |before=|response=''{Sincere warning / Somber}'' If you have any sense return where you came from. And don't look back.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you have on tap.|abxy=Y2c}} |before=Player Default: What's so special about the Fog on the island?|response=''{Proud to the point of suicidal / Defiant}'' This is our home. If you call yourself a proper man or woman you don't give up on that.|after=|abxy=Y3a}} |before=|response=''{Berserker glee / Amused}'' Besides... We all got to die, might as well do it with your long knife deep in the belly of the beast that wronged you. Ha!|after=Player Default: Let's see what you have on tap.|abxy=Y3b}} |scene=-|srow=27|topic=01005C0A|before=|response=Harbor's safer without them synths.|after=|abxy=A}} |topic=0103FC8E|trow=3|before=|response=Hahaha... Oh, sorry, just thought of something hilarious.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You are mighty good at listening. Too good.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Are you trying to psyche me out for some sort of discount?|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0103F9B1|trow=5|before=|response=Drown your worries in cheap booze. Ha!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Life's too bloody short to be sober.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Fortify your gut against the Fog... with whiskey. Ha!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Burns the belly, but gets the job done. Get it now.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I for one won't go down unless I'm roaring drunk, ha!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=01005C15|trow=18|before=|response=I hear a storm came in and wiped Acadia clean off the island!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=The island plays no favorites. Just ask the Children of Atom that. Ha!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Peace? With the Children of Atom? Sure, until the next "vision" their High Confessor gets.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Taking a pool here, so who do you think DiMA replaced? It's up to 513 caps so far.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Justice is a hard thing on the island. Ask that thing with Avery's face.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=How long was Avery one of them synths? Makes you wonder.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I wonder if Acadia's going to just keep replacing us... one by one, like.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You... With the Captain's Dance... Ha!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Said shakily, remembering a slaughter}'' Do you still see those Acadians...? Bah, I need a drink.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{He would say "Thank you!!!" if he wasn't such a proud man, a touch choked up, too}'' It's good to have my family whole again. Yeah.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Fretting over a relative}'' The extra hands I'm sending Uncle Ken should keep him safe. Right?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Player is a laughing stock}'' So, planning to hunt any more big game? I hear there are some fearsome molerats around. *chuckle*|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{In awe}'' I wish I could've seen you fight it. Imagine that. The Red Death.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Eat. Drink. Be merry. That's how it goes, right?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Order up.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Get roaring drunk before we all take the Long Walk.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=One last party before the end. Ha!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=If you're not crawling to your bed, you got more room in your belly.|after=|abxy=}} DLC03FarHarborS01 |scene= |srow=26|topic=0100AA25|before=|response=''{Alerting everyone in his small bar - raised voice / Stern}'' Everyone! Make way.|after=Waitress: Did you really kill the Queen? The Mariner said you did.|abxy=A}} |topic=0100AA22|trow=2|before=Waitress: Did you really kill the Queen? The Mariner said you did.|response=''{Don't bother the VIP / Irritated}'' Don't pester her, Debby. Of course she did. Now this is what a bad ass looks like.|after=Mitch: I fear we had you all wrong.|abxy=A1a}} |before=Waitress: Did you really kill the Queen? The Mariner said you did.|response=''{Irritated}'' Don't pester him, Debby. Of course he did. Now this is what a bad ass looks like.|after=Mitch: I fear we had you all wrong.|abxy=A2a}} |topic=0100AA21|before=Mitch: Don't pester her, Debby. Of course she did. Now this is what a bad ass looks like.|response=''{A little awkward, friendly / Friendly}'' I fear we had you all wrong.|after=Waitress: Well, Captain Avery didn't.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AA1F|before=Waitress: Well, Captain Avery didn't.|response=''{Usual banter with the waitress, friendly undercurrent / Irritated}'' Right, holier than thou Avery got the right of it. And thanks for reminding me. *sigh*|after=Mitch: Here's a round on the house.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AA1E|before=Mitch: Right, holier than thou Avery got the right of it. And thanks for reminding me. *sigh*|response=''{Giving some of his finest booze / Friendly}'' Here's a round on the house.|after=Player Default: That's awfully friendly of you.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AA1D|trow=2|before=Player Default: That's awfully friendly of you.|response=''{Most mainlanders suck / Irritated}'' We have mainlanders coming in and out all the time. Worst of the lot are thieves or murderers.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{But impressed with the PC / Impressed}'' And the others we find floating face down in the harbor. But not you!|after=Waitress: Mitch. I mean. Since she did the Captain's Dance. Maybe... your uncle?|abxy=A1b}} |topic=0100AA1C|before=Player Default: I'll pass.|response=''{Takes no offense, amused / Amused}'' Next you're going to tell me you faced the Queen sober. Ha!|after=Waitress: Mitch. I mean. Since she did the Captain's Dance. Maybe... your uncle?|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100AA1B|before=Player Default: Thanks.|response=Least I can do.|after=Waitress: Mitch. I mean. Since she did the Captain's Dance. Maybe... your uncle?|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0100AA1A|trow=5|before=Player Default: What's your beef with Avery?|response=''{Sharing a story - doesn't like Avery / Irritated}'' Avery was born on the island, but she left for a good long spell.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Busy body know-it-all, who likes them? / Irritated}'' Didn't come back until, well, ten? Eleven years ago? And since then she's been trying to make us adopt all sorts of mainland nonsense.|after=|abxy=Y1b}} |before=|response=''{Has to concede she's not wholly wrong / Irritated}'' I ain't arguing she doesn't do good or her heart being in the right place, but why change what ain't broke.|after=Player Default: That's awfully friendly of you.|abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: What's your beef with Avery?|response=''{A bigot spouting bigotry / Irritated}'' We got two types of mainlanders: predators and prey.|after=|abxy=Y2a}} |before=|response=''{But the PC makes him rethink things, get uncomfortable / Nervous}'' But you - you're some sort of... I hate sayin' it. A hero. Bah.|after=Waitress: Mitch. I mean. Since she did the Captain's Dance. Maybe... your uncle?|abxy=Y2b}} |topic=0100AA14|before=Waitress: Mitch. I mean. Since she did the Captain's Dance. Maybe... your uncle?|response=''{Irritated, this is personal business / Irritated}'' That's my own family business.|after=Waitress: Ma'am. Mitch's too damned proud. But we're worried about Uncle Ken.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AA09|before=Waitress: Uncle Ken's the last one still living on the island. The last hold out.|response=''{Bitching, but obviously cares greatly for him / Irritated}'' Crazier than a bag full of starved Mole Rats, he is.|after=Waitress: Mitch sent him some of the... Fog Condensers? So he might still be alive; he's safe from the Fog.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AA07|before=Waitress: Mitch sent him some of the... Fog Condensers? So he might still be alive; he's safe from the Fog.|response=''{This is really eating away at him / Worried}'' But the campground's got to be swarming with god knows what.|after=Mitch: Listen... it shames me to ask it... but he is my kin. Could you check up on him?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AA06|before=Mitch: But the campground's got to be swarming with god knows what.|response=''{Like pulling teeth for him to admit this / Nervous}'' Listen... it shames me to ask it... but he is my kin. Could you check up on him?|after=Mitch: And find some way to drag his hide back here? I'll pay, of course.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AA05|before=Mitch: Listen... it shames me to ask it... but he is my kin. Could you check up on him?|response=''{Nervous, embarrassed / Nervous}'' And find some way to drag his hide back here? I'll pay, of course.|after=Player Default: I'll look for your uncle.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AA04|before=Player Default: I'll look for your uncle.|response=His homestead's the old Visitor's Center inland. And look out, he loves his traps.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AA02|trow=4|before=Player Default: The island's dangerous. My services won't come cheap.|response=''{Hates bartering, but caves, nervous / Nervous}'' *groan* If you look into it, I can throw some supplies in. To help in the Fog.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=''{Would offer more if he had it / Apologetic}'' The Plank ain't exactly flush with caps.|after=Player Default: I'll look for your uncle.|abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: The island's dangerous. My services won't come cheap.|response=''{He will regret his snippy-ness later / Irritated}'' This ain't a matter for haggling. Listen, his homestead's up by the old Visitor's Center.|after=|abxy=X2a}} |before=|response=''{Irritated}'' Look into it or not. I got customers.|after=|abxy=X2b}} |topic=0100AA01|before=Player Default: What if he won't come back?|response=''{Pleading / Pleading}'' Then at least check up on him, right? I'll pay the same regardless.|after=Player Default: I'll look for your uncle.|abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |topic=01049C53|before=UncleKen: Your thug threatened me. Said he'd drag me from my home!|response=''{Soothing, used to his Uncle's antics / Concerned}'' Uncle, I'm sure it didn't go down that way.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10|topic=0100A9D7|before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: I found Uncle Ken. He's still alive, but he won't come back.|response=''{Relieved, a touch of sadness his uncle isn't with the PC / Relieved}'' That... That's cause for celebration.|after=Waitress: We were worried about him.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9CA|trow=2|before=Player Default: He's a lot tougher than he looks.|response=''{Thinking aloud / Worried}'' Maybe I should see if any of the locals want a chance to homestead again.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Thinking}'' As tough as he is, a few more guns...|after=|abxy=A1b}} |topic=0100A9C9|trow=2|before=Player Default: If I hadn't been there, he'd be dead already.|response=''{Apologizing, then thinking / Apologetic}'' Ornery and headstrong... Maybe I can see if any locals want a chance to homestead again.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |before=|response=''{Thinking}'' With a few more guns...|after=|abxy=B1b}} |topic=0100A9C8|trow=2|before=Player Default: His defenses were good. But it's a dangerous area.|response=''{Thinking}'' Hmm... Maybe I can see if some of the locals want to homestead again.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=''{Thinking}'' If he had a few men by his side...|after=|abxy=X1b}} |topic=0100A9C7|trow=2|before=Player Default: Can we do anything to help him out?|response=''{Thinking}'' If he's still clinging on, I might be able to convince a few locals to head his way.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Thinking}'' And with a few more guns by his side...|after=|abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0100A9C2|before=Waitress: We were worried about him.|response=''{Concerned / Worried}'' He really is all right? Do you think he's safe?|after=Player Default: He's a lot tougher than he looks.|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2|topic=0100A9D5|before=|response=''{Gets a little choked up / Nervous}'' Here. I... I...|after=Waitress: Mitch's at a loss for words.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100A9D3|before=Waitress: Mitch's at a loss for words.|response=''{Spell broken, tough act is back / Irritated}'' Hush now. I owe you one.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene=-|topic=0100AA24|before=|response=Uncle Ken's lived on his own for a long spell. He's... got color.|after=|abxy=}} DLC03IntroSceneLastPlank |scene= |srow=5|topic=01005C14|before=|response=''{Shouted to quiet a bar / Confident}'' Everyone. Everyone!|after=MaleDrinker: We're trying to have a conversation here.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005C12|before=MaleDrinker: We're trying to have a conversation here.|response=''{Blustery / Irritated}'' Shut your mouths! Open your damned ears!|after=Mitch: So the Fog's a coming for us all, and I can't see any better way of greeting it than to have another round.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005C11|before=Mitch: Shut your mouths! Open your damned ears!|response=''{Raised voice, but sharing a grim story - a would be poet / SinisterSmile}'' So the Fog's a coming for us all, and I can't see any better way of greeting it than to have another round.|after=Mitch: On. The. House.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005C10|before=Mitch: So the Fog's a coming for us all, and I can't see any better way of greeting it than to have another round.|response=''{Raised voice, playing to the crowd / Friendly}'' On. The. House.|after=MaleDrinker: Yeah!|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01005C0E|before=MaleDrinker: Yeah!|response=''{Boisterous, loud! Happy! / Happy}'' Time to party!|after=FemaleDrinker: Here's to Mitch!|abxy=A1a}} DLC03MQ05 |scene= |srow=3|topic=0104A06E|trow=3|before=AndreMichaud: I owe my very life to the stranger. We should listen now.|response=My uncle's safe and alive. The stranger's always steered us right.|after=UncleKen: What? The mainlander threatened me. Chased me from my home. Allen's a good boy. Listen to him.|abxy=A1a}} |before=AndreMichaud: I owe my very life to the stranger. We should listen now.|response=Who rid us of the Red Death? Who's really protecting us? The stranger, that's who.|after=UncleKen: What? The mainlander threatened me. Chased me from my home. Allen's a good boy. Listen to him.|abxy=A2a}} |before=AndreMichaud: I owe my very life to the stranger. We should listen now.|response=Allen's never been afraid to do what needs doing.|after=UncleKen: What? The mainlander threatened me. Chased me from my home. Allen's a good boy. Listen to him.|abxy=A3a}} |scene=-|srow=2|topic=0101CFD7|trow=2|before=|response=And I served those bastards in my own bar!|after=|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Don't fuck with the Harbor!|after=|abxy=A}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files